wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Trials of Pyrrhia
This is my story, and it's not done. Please DO NOT edit. The Trials of Pyrrhia ' ' = Prologue = ' ' An egg was hatching. It was not quite a dragon egg. It gave off an aura of power, glowing silver and gold. It was much too big for the cramped cave it was hidden in. It had been hidden under the mountain for many centuries, preparing to hatch. It wanted it’s mother, but she had gone. See, this egg, this being, had the power to cross through dimensions. Eons ago, war had happened and mother slipped into Pyrrhia. But that was long ago. This egg was huge, at least the size of ten cows. It didn’t really have a color, just a glow, caressing the walls of the cavern like stray sunbeams, warm and bright. The egg could also read minds, but it didn’t know until a certain day. Above the cave, a dragon couldn’t sleep. Every now and then, a wave of heat passed over her, and it kept her up. After the 7th or 8th time, she had gotten up to see what was. Muttering to herself, she had wandered through the caves, until she found a little hole where they seemed hottest. She squeezed into it and gasped. The egg couldn’t hear or see, but it could sense the menace radiating from her. Although it didn’t know what they were, the egg could feel the pain, the ache for revenge. The little dragon had been taunted by her classmates over her tiny size. And now she wanted to get even. And the dragon could feel the power of the egg. She saw it as a solution for the problem. So every other night, she crept down the caves and murmured to the egg. Often the egg had felt the sadness and fear of its visitor, but this time was different. Excitement sparkled, along with worry. As the egg shook, the cave rumbled, and the dragon dashed out, sandy scales flashing. ' Part 1 ' = Ch. 1 = = Luna = Jade Mountain Academy was open, for another winglet. Mine. Luna reread the letter again. Jade Mountain Academy cordially invites Luna the Nightwing to be part of the Agate Winglet. Sunny, Commander of Recruitment Luna peered up at the large mountain, and spotted a huge cavern. She flew down and landed in front. Probably hearing the noise, Sunny poked her head out, then moved to greet them. “Hello! My name is Sunny. You must be Luna!” “Hi,” Luna whispered nervously. Just then, an IceWing and a SandWing fluttered down. Sunny said, “ Parched and Crystalline, right? This is Luna.” Parched was a huge tan dragon, with gold markings and an unfriendly vibe. Crystalline was so white and shiny she seemed to be carved out of crystal, and she had a nice smile. Uh-oh, she thought. The world swirled, and Crystalline, a younger version, wrote out her application, hope in her eyes. “Okay, so we’re waiting on Prism, Squelch, Freedom, and Depth.” Sunny said, peering at a list. “Grr, this is boring. Can I go in?” complained Parched. Just then a small SandWing dashed out of the cave. Seeing them, she looked… scared, almost. She was about to scurry in when Sunny said, “wait! Arid, do you mind waiting with them while I show Parched around?” The answer was clearly no, but the dragon nodded nervously. “Good. here’s the list.” Sunny beckoned to Parched, and they disappeared into the cave. Arid eyed them nervously. “Hello? Um… Oh! Look! Those must be the others.” Luna gave a shy wave to the wiry male seawing. there was a pale scar on the side of his face. There was a yellow tint to his dark turquoise scales. Prism’s scales seemed to be mirrors, but her wings were normal rainbows. She had large, curious green eyes and a mouth that never seemed to shut. “ isn’t this awesome? We’re the first winglet to all have been born after the war!” she looked at Luna. “Heyy… why are your power scales reversed?” “I hatched when the comet was in the sky, so my powers are reversed. I can talk with people mentally and see the past.” the look on Prism’s face was dying for an example, so she added, “take off your skyfire.” Prism obliged, and Luna concentrated until she felt a link to her, and Luna sent an image to her. “An elephant!” Prism exclaimed. “Do more!” Luna was about to, but then the final members arrived. Squelch was a large, kind-looking mudwing. He had chocolate scales and big brown eyes, with striking golden horns. Freedom was a dark red skywing with gold highlights. Her tail flickered, revealing a green-gold tip. How curious, Luna thought. But then the earth began to shake… ' ' Ch.2 Crystalline ' ' Strange things have been happening. I’m not even sure what species I am! Am I a human, who is certain dragons don’t exist, or a dragon who thinks scavengers make a good lunch? My world is falling apart. Both of them. I’m pretty sure the dragon world is the right one, but… why am I a tiny scavenger?! I’m afraid this isn’t a dream. I’ve pinched my flabby flesh five times, and all it did was hurt. So I do what i’ve always done. Stop time. As a dragon, i’ve had the ability to since I was born. I hatched alone, and the stars fed me their light. My adopted parents found me, but I didn’t tell them. I didn’t know how. When I was older, they didn’t believe me. Penguin and Beluga had lost their first dragonet in the war, and they weren’t going to lose me. It took me a long time to convince them to let me go to Jade Mountain. Then the earth began to shake. I vaguely remember Arid shouting, "It’s hatching!” then being enveloped in purple light. As a human, I was dropped in a basket at the doorstep. By the time I could talk, I learned that having superpowers could get you in trouble if you didn’t keep them secret. Beluga and Penguin had lost their first child in the Sisters of Shooting Trials, but they let me go to Jade Mountain Junior High when they heard that plenty of heroes went there, adept at keeping the school safe. Then wham! I got two sets of memories and a splitting headache. When time is stopped, the air turns to syrup. You feel calmer. I walked around. “Okay,” I said to myself. ”You’re in a human body, so act like one.” Rule one: I am in the city of Pyrrhia. Rule two: there are 7 clans. Everyone in Pyrrhia is related to at least one. Rule three: I am a thirteen-year-old in seventh grade. Rule four: this is my first day at Jade Mountain Junior High. It’s a boarding school. Rule five: my name is Crystalline IceWing. I can do this. Hopefully. I restart time, and the calm disappears. This time, I notice that my winglet has the same headache face on. Do they feel it, too? Miss Sunny comes back out. “Oh good! You’re all here!” she chatters on and on about the school as we go down the halls. Finally we reach homeroom. The other 5 winglets are already there. Miss Sunny heads off to prepare for class. There is a collection of 7 desks, and a piece of what must be agate in the center. Parched has already seated himself as far from us as possible, and is talking with another SandWing. This time when I stop time, I use the walrus method. Once, when a walrus was trapped in the ice, I stopped time so it could get free. I touched it and willed it to move. Then I ate it. Answers were more important than secrecy. I did it to my whole winglet except Parched. “Whoa,” whispered Freedom. “Why did everything stop?” “I can stop time, but please keep it secret,” I said to everyone. “What I want to know: are dragons real?” “You feel it, too?” Squelch exclaimed. “Which version is real?” “I Think both are real,” said Depth. “We’re probably in a different dimension.” “Oookay. Assuming that there are multiple dimensions, how did we get here? And how do we get back?” Prism said skeptically. “I’m pretty sure Arid might know,” Luna stated quietly. “I’ll be right back,” I said. I went over to the quartz winglet and dragged Arid over before unfreezing her. She whirled around, hissing, but Squelch caught her by the shoulders. “We want answers,” Prism demanded calmly. “We are dragons. Now we are humans. What did you do?” Prism was very good at demanding. Arid squeaked. “I-i was being bullied, and I found an egg-” “An egg?!” freedom said. “Shh, carry on,” Luna soothed. “It wasn’t a dragon’s. And I thought it could help me, and it hatched, and we must have been sent here.” “We’ll sleep on it,” I decide. “I suggest that you go back to your positions. I’m starting time again.” ' ' Ch. 3 Freedom Everybody has a secret. For example, Queen Scarlet enchanted her last daughter to a mild mannered thing. I wasn’t there, but they were. They’re everywhere. I can… hear them, or sense or feel. They are the findresii, but to normal people, they are plants. They affect me. The findresii love to gossip. So a constant stream of secrets flood my ears each night. I contemplate the day’s events. Now I’ve gone on an adventure too! Everybody looks like their dragon self. Squelch has coppery skin and dark chocolate hair. Depth is tall and thin, with blue streaks in his blonde hair. I have pale skin and swirly gold freckles, and my long dark red hair is in a braid. The tip of my braid looks like it’s been dipped in green-gold paint, but I know better. I think it enables me to talk to the findresii. I was born with it. This world is somehow so familiar. The sisters of shooting trials consisted of the three deadly gangs that warred over the selection of the mayor of the Kingdom of Sand area. A hacker called DarkStalker tried to take the NightWing clan to a forgotten area of Pyrrhia, until a group of students gathered and came up with a way to stop him. I wasn’t supposed to know this, but the findresii kept complaining about a little dragon who enchanted some strawberries. in this realm, she used a forgotten piece of darkstalker’s technology and used it to destroy the hacking capabilities. On the topic of secrets, my ears perk up at the mention of my clawmates. Prism is a deep sleeper. I’m glad. She won’t hear me. “Tell me about my classmates,” I whisper, the tip of my braid glowing. The findresii go quiet, then they start up again, but this time, they talk about them. I glean that everyone except Parched seems to have an ability. And not a normal one, like mind reading or fireproof scales. So Depth is chameleonic? Oh dear. He changes his appearance to that of a girl, then goes in their bathroom. Prism is like a human solar panel. That explains the slight glow of her scales. I glance over at her sleeping form. Squelch has the golden touch. He takes off that lone earring, and touches something to turn it gold. I overheard what Luna and Prism talked about, and Crystalline gave us a demonstration. It's going to be interesting tomorrow.' ' The next day, crystalline awakens us with a time stop. “Good morning,” she says cheerfully. “Anything happen?” she asks. “Yes. we all have special abilities. I know almost all.” I look at clawmates, noticing that they look uncomfortable. “Tell them - or I will.” I sigh. “Depth can turn into any human or dragon. He turns into a girl to go in their bathroom. I’m preeetty sure he is actually guy, though. “Prism can turn into light. Btw, there’s a guy here here who can turn into shadows. You should check him out. “Squelch is the reason his family has made a fortune in gold. Those horns are dangerous. Because they can turn you into gold. Oh, the river will turn them back. “Luna has reversed powers. And everyone knows Crystalline’s.” Everyone is staring at each other with new eyes. My job is done. Ch.4 Depth ' ' Okay, I do use the girls’ bathroom,(they’re much cleaner) but did Freedom really have to point that out? It was humiliating! So I defended myself. “How do you know?” Freedom didn’t miss a beat. “My ability.” I wondered what it was. The ability to know everybody’s secrets? “Well, time is… started!” Crystalline, to shake off the tension. “Since our powers aren’t secret anymore, meet you there!” and Prism disappeared in a flash of light. The rest of us had to walk. My mind drifted, from our predicament to the day’s lessons. Why not Parched? I thought. It was strange, as if Pyrrhia herself had willed it. The more I pondered, the more it made less sense. Why had all of us been brought in the same winglet? How had we all been alone, except for Arid? There were too many coincidences. Unconsciously, I changed the subject. An egg… dimensions… travel… the words drifted around. Then I had it. Well, sort of. There were a few pieces missing, but I got the gist of it. A being, with the power to travel dimensions, laid an egg, and it hatched, bringing us here. I still have tons of questions, but this should do for now. Our feet patter across the ground, and we’re at the classroom. Another boring lesson - wait - I think I know how to get home! A full show of power from each of us - it would have to be enough. With a tap, Crystalline stops time seeing the look on my face. “Look, this dimension doesn’t want us - we’re dragons, not humans, so if we all stand together, even arid, and generate enough energy using our powers, it should send us home.” “Let's do it now, we don’t have anything to lose,” Prism calls. So Crystalline gets Arid, we explain to her. Then time goes from syrup to jello. Our minds are bombarded with gibberish. Prism lights up so bright we look away. Squelch lifts off his earring and pencils become very valuable. Freedom shouts commands at something only she can see. Arid looks hesitant, then determined, and I realize she’s shrinking. As for me, I shift from classmate to classmate as fast as I can. The earth rumbles, and there is a flash of light. Then I black out. Ch. 5 ' ' Squelch ' ' Squelchpaw woke up in a strange new land. uh-oh. His name was Squelchpaw. Not Squelch. And the trees were huge. And he was a cat. A cat! A scavenger was low, but a cat was worse. All squishy and soft with tiny claws and teeth. Not even a phone! Plus, he now had an even worse headache. One thing’s for sure, he thought. I’ll never look at cats or scavengers the same way again. “Well, it didn’t work.” Prismpaw glared at depthpaw. He looked offended. “It worked! We just hit a speed bump.” “I don’t know about you, but i can’t do that again just yet,” Freedompaw interjected. She was right. Squelchpaw felt wiped. “‘Kay. everybody have there cat legs on?” Crystallinepaw began to start time. Claywhiskers resumed speaking about hunting techniques. Squelchpaw pondered the situation. It was an unusual one. Because of the great war, the 7 clans had joined into 4. SandClan and IceClan became Wind Clan. SkyClan and MudClan became Thunder Clan. RainClan and NightClan became Shadow Clan. SeaClan became River Clan. Squelchpaw remembered his bigpaws, Siltpaw, telling him to act normal. He and his sibs lived in a small den that had a huge mineral deposit, or so the world thought. Every Saturday, Squelchpaw would turn leaves into gold. The next day, Siltpaw would take Puddlepaw to the plaza. He missed them. Jade Mountain clearing had pawmates, but it wasn’t the same as his sibs. Siltpaw was so strong and brave. Wallowpaw was so curious. And tiny Puddlepaw so sweet. He knew Depthpaw had a little sister called Splashkit, and Crystallinepaw had deceased step siblings, but the rest were all alone. He tuned in a little and found he enjoyed it, so he participated for the rest of the day. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)